Wish
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: the stories is seen from both BOSSUN and TSUBAKI p.o.v. i'm new here so i hope you like it... i'll continue the stories if anyone whom review it ask for it to be continued... DISCLAIMERS: i do not own SKET DAN
1. PROLOGUED

"_WISH"_

Bossun averted his gazed upon the sliding window of the Sket-Dan clubroom. The first snow of the year had visited their town right this morning. As the snows keep falling from the sky, he stared at them trying to concentrate on his mother words last night.

"Christmas is near the corner, don't you forget to invite Sasuke-kun for dinner Yuu-chan"

The words still tingling in his ears. How should he put it, he felt unreasonably uncomfortable whenever he is closed to him? It is like having a herd full of butterflies tickling his stomach. It's not like he didn't accepted the fate that he is his younger brother, but things like family or separated twins is something that he never even think about. Regardless of what everyone is gossiping around, he never even had a second thought of having another family member aside his mother, Akane-san and his precious little sister, Rumi. But suddenly everything changed on his seventeenth birthday, a doctor whom supposed to be his mother patron when she's having a birth came to the light, revealing sudden news. The fact that his late mother gave another birth after him was revealed, a new light had appeared in his life, a younger twin brother, Tsubaki Sasuke.  
If Bossun is to given words about him, it is hatred. But to be precise it was jealousy, towards his younger brother whom had lived a happy lived and had many friends to be proud of. Tsubaki Sasuke is an enemy by the first sight, the vice president of the student council, respected by others and ridiculously polite. Both of them like a magnet attached on the same side, they keep rejecting each other.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The paperwork that lay on the desk remained untouched. Yuusuke's invitation had surprised him; he never thinks that the man whom he hates so much had invited him for a Christmas dinner with his family. To think or not to think is obvious, he actually loved to visit his house but he wonders if he's going to be comfortable with Yuusuke's and his family.  
They are really different, although the president of the student council said that they are two of a kind. Fujisaki Yuusuke's, a formidable foe and a great older brother, words alone couldn't help him to describe Yuusuke's. He had helped too many people that Sasuke had lost count of them, a great friend in the time of need and the president of the campus supporting club "SKET-DAN". His sense of justice is clearly at the same level as his. Believe it or not they had been working together for a few times and he knew that he's a man that worth the title. Compared to him, Yuusuke's more intelligent than him; he's also good with his hands, while Sasuke's more like the brawling type.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The snows keep piling onto the ground and the temperature is getting colder and colder. The sun nearly sets when both of them leave their clubroom heading towards the school gate.

"Oh, it's you Tsubaki"

His raspy voiced knocked Sasuke's eardrum. A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Bossun! Isn't the club activities supposed to end early today?"

His trembled voice sounds a bit crack. Looking at him from head to toes, Bossun sees that Sasuke isn't wearing a coat or a muffler. His nose was red because of the coldness.

"What are you thinking wearing like that to school?"

Bossun quickly head toward Sasuke. Sasuke whom didn't see this coming back out a few step before he realized that he's going to fall. Closing his eyes while waiting for the impact, Sasuke's mind running wild. Suddenly a warm hand reached out and pulled him back to his feet, preventing him from falling.

"Just what're you thinking, are you going to hit yourself and break the vase"

Bossun had pulled him back to his feet.

"Mou, if you going to hurt yourself do it at home, don't fret me with another work left undone"

Sasuke heart is beating harder as soon as Yuusuke's flings his arm around him and tucked the muffler to his neck.

"Make sure to eat some medicine when you get home"

He left him on the pavement and continued to walk, exiting the school when suddenly he heard Sasuke's calling for him.

"Onii-chan…."

His voice trembled; his eyes began to moist with tears that he had been holding back. Yuusuke's stretched out his hand towards him, almost like saying let's go back together.

"_**I wish that today will last forever…."**_

"_**Mou, you know that tomorrow will always come"**_

"_**I know, but still I want to believe that this day will never disappeared in my life" **_

**Siblings is a precious thing… don't you ever despises it…**


	2. Chapter 1 LOVE YOU

Chapter 1- Love You….

"Ojomashimasu…"_ (Sorry to intrude)_

The door of the apartment swung open. A lovely lady stands in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun! Come in, dinner's ready"

Bossun's mother, Akane-san is standing in front of him, smiling, welcoming him to their home. The sweet fragrance of freshly baked pie makes his stomach grumble. Ever since the time when he and Bossun had that conversation, both of them rarely speak to each other.

"I'm sorry for intruding you, Akane-san"  
"Don't mention it, Yuusuke's in his room if you want to greet him"

A pink tinge appeared on his flushed cheeks, although he met Bossun many time at school he never think that he would met him outside the school yards.

"Kaa-san, is dinner ready?"

Appearing from inside the room is Bossun in his casual clothes. He wore the usual Sket-Dan shirt and slacks.

"Yuusuke's, Sasuke's here..."

Bossun walked towards him in an instant. Sasuke's face began to turn red of embarrassment. Both of them are standing in front of each other. Now that he thinks about it, Sasuke never was this close to his older brother, their nose almost touching each other.

"What're both of you doing?"

A voice of a young girl hits their eardrums. Bossun's younger sister, Rumi, is glaring at them almost like she's going to tear them apart. Sasuke flustered at the appearance of Rumi and back off a few step.  
Weirdly, Bossun seem to enjoying himself. He smiled at Sasuke before dragging his little sister to the dinner table. Sasuke sat on the right side of the table. The dinner was so delicious and wonderful. Through this event, he can see how much his older brother cared for the family even though he is only an adopted child. The sweet smile carved on Bossun's lip was engraved deeply into Sasuke's mind. The Bossun he knows was pretty clumsy and always act like an idiot. But today he had seen something new. A part of Bossun that he never seen before, a caring and responsible person.  
The dinner end when the clock struck eleven.

'_It's already this late'_

He had a pleasant day today, although it is over, the feelings still lingered inside his head. He never felt so happy before, his brother really is a great person. The time flew by as he bid goodbye to the Fujisaki residence. Akane-san is tearing, didn't want to let him go and for some reason Rumi is acting like a tsundere.

"Kaa-san, stop it, you're disturbing the neighbors"

Bossun's wiping her tears away with the handkerchief. His mother rarely acting childish like this. It is because she afraid that she'll lose Sasuke like she lose both of their parents. Sasuke's barely holding back his tears upon looking at this scene. He never feels so appreciated before. After a few minutes the situation calmed down and Rumi dragged their mother inside the house.

"But…"

The single word of protest from Akane-san is cut by Bossun's words.

"Don't worry about him, I'll walked him home"

Upon hearing the statement Akane-san is forced to give up. She watched silently as both of them disappeared from the front door. Once again after both of them left the house, she burst into tears. She keeps asking herself to calm down. After all the years she had gone through, the lingering feeling of her friend still stirring her hearts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The snows keep piling on the ground. Both of them walk silently in the dim lights of the road. The awkwardness still existed between them. The cold air touched their skin.

"Do you have fun today?"

Bossun broke the silent between them. Sasuke look at him trying to weaved his feelings into word.

"Y...Yeah, than you for asking"

He stuttered a little. The politeness of his words makes Bossun creeps. His brother suddenly being polite to him. Is this some kind of joke?

"Stop talking like that, you making me feel weird"

The air between them is getting colder and colder.

"I'm not acting weird you are, you're smiling all the time when we're at your house, it's getting into my nerves"

Now both of the fell silent once again. Both of them wary of their feelings towards each other. They continued to walk until they arrived at the park near Sasuke's house.

"Thank you for walking me home, then pardon me'

Sasuke turned his back at walked towards his home direction when suddenly he was pulled back. Bossun's is pulling him towards him, and Sasuke fall into his embraced.

"Don't act cold with me Sasuke…"

Bossun's husky voice melted down the anger from their argument all this time. He is hugging him tightly, don't want to let go. The warmthness from embrace finally makes him give up. Slowly he whispered at Bossun's.

"I'll never act cold towards you onii-chan…"

Bossun smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Love you…"  
" I love you too onii-chan…"


	3. Chapter 2 : MISS YOU

**CHAPTER 2 – MISS YOU…**

December disappears along with the snow that piling the streets… January had come along with warmth in its embrace. A new year had started along with a sense of completeness from last year. Happiness throughout the past year seems ages ago. It's been a week since the last time Bossun and Sasuke seen each other, the last time might be at the Christmas dinner.  
The New Year had started, which means that both of them will be third year students from now on and Rumi will become a freshman of their school. Although it's been warmer this time of the year the coldness of December still lingered the area. Tsubaki Sasuke is walking towards their school, Kaimei Academy because he had to run some errand for the student council. As always being the member of the student council makes him busy all the time. Sometimes he barely had time for himself. Wearing his usual summer uniform with coats he walked to school as quickly as he can. It's not because he's afraid of something might happen to him, after all he is an experienced martial arts user. He just got a very bad premonition today; his heart rate is unsteady and uneasy causing him to feel out of place.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The errands end up peacefully. Their president, Agata had made him do all his work and in the end he ended up doing all the members tasks. Tiredly, he left the school ground without noticing that someone is following him. Solely, he walked to the nearest convenient store to buy some drinks before going home. Sasuke dislikes eating out because he's a picky eater. After paying for the drink he once again continued his way.  
Suddenly someone pulled him by the collar, yanking him hard enough to make him stumble and fell on the road. His right hand grazed onto the road making him bleed. Surprised by the incident that just happened to him, he froze.

" Ara-ra… isn't this Kaimei student VP… what're you doing' here boy"

A man wearing the Tachi high uniform is standing in front of him, holding a bat on his left hand. If Sasuke is not mistaken, this man is the same man that harasses his friend Asahina the other day. Furthermore this man actually had received a very powerful blow from Sasuke due to that incident.  
Is he looking for a revenge for the thing that Sasuke did to him before. An evil smile carved onto the man ugly lip. He took out a pocket knife from his chest pocket and drew it near Sasuke's neck.

"Do you seriously think that I'll let you go after the things that you did to me"

He asked him with a cynical tone

"If you did than you're seriously dumber than a fool"

Things seem to be out of hand now. His situation had gone from the yellow zone towards the red zone. This means that his life is clearly on the line now.

"Now, how shall I make you suffer, how about making you unable to talk forever."

He yank Sasuke's collar and put the knife right onto his neck.

"Any last words boy"

He asked Sasuke cynically. Oh, how Sasuke wish that someone would save him at this time.  
appeared so suddenly from the corner is Bossun and HImeko. Both of them are actually spying on Switch when they came across him at the second intersection from their school. With just a swing from her cyclone, the man flew of a few feet from the ground before landing painfully on the road.  
bossun on the other side is hugging Sasuke that had been shocked by the fact that he nearly died and the appearance of the duo.

"It's okay now, Sasuke, it's okay"

Bossun tried to calmed Sasuke down. The tremble that he had from the incident still hanging around his feet. Meanwhile, Himeko is dealing with the finishing blow, after she'd done her job, the predator had become the pray. Certainly the title Onihime had a very rare value.  
she turned around to see that the twin is hugging each other. With a small smile on her face she leave the scene.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke's is showered with hugs and kisses from his older brother. The affection seems to make him calmer than usual. He could swore that his tears didn't even hit the ground as Bossun kiss every one of it away. Still his legs are too weak to walk on its own. Bossun spooned him up and carried him bridal style until they reached the park near Sasuke's home. The stopped by at the playground and both of them sat on the swings.

Both of them seems to lost their words for a second. Bossun blushes as he realized that he had kissed Sasuke too many times today. He had already lost count of it, the eyes, nose, forehead and cheeks.

"Onii-chan…."

Bossun ears went bright red hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah.."  
"Arigatou…"_( thank you)  
_"It's okay… you're not hurt right…"  
"No, but still thank you…"  
"For what?"  
"Coming and save me…"

Both of them blushes even harder. Slowly Bossun walked towards Sasuke and kneels in front of him. looking at him from his eyes, he leaned in and kiss his cheek.

"I'll protect you, Sasuke, so don't worry okay.."

Sasuke giggles hearing his older brother sort of promise confessions.

"Me too, so onii-chan could you stop calling me Tsubaki at school, call me by my first name"

Bossun smiled at him and once again leaned in and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I will, but you must called me onii-chan first…"

Bossun laughed at Sasuke as he is getting redder and redder. Finally Sasuke give up.

"Okay, I will…."  
"Promise…"  
"Promise…"

Their pinky finger entwined each other, linking their promise together. The sun began to set when both of them arrived at Sasuke's doorstep. He kissed him one last time before saying goodbye…..

"_I'll miss you…"_

Deep in his heart Bossun feeling start to ache as he leave Sasuke's doorstep.

_**To all the viewer thank you for your patronage… I'm very happy if all the viewers liked this story and will continue to write the continuation if you asked for more…. ^_^… **_


	4. Chapter 3: WITH YOU

_**This few days had been hectic for me… my classes schedule was totally wrecked… hope my readers understand about this problem of mine… I promise that I will post my story during my weekdays…. But for now, let's get started…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 3: **_**WITH YOU**_

"A trip to the haunted house, what do you mean?"  
"What do you mean what I mean, just like I say the president gave me the extra ticket he got to the place… which mean we'll be going together, you got a problem with that?"

Stunned by the fact that he had been asked to go to the haunted house had shocked him the most. He still remember the first time he had gone to the place, he had make that place a marathon lane, running away here and there trying to get out.

"Next Sunday at three okay, see you later onii-chan"

Now he got no more places he could run. He did not want to ruin his little brother expectations but this kind of thing is really not in his alley of works. Of course he had help people like Yuuko-san whom really into occult but still, haunted house is really out of bounds.  
He walks slowly toward his sit in the class, reminiscing about what will happen when they got there. It is all his little sister fault, she used to tackled him with all kind of ghost stories and scary pictures that he absolutely scared of and make him do what she wanted him to do…

Days passed and the fateful day had come. Bossun wore his usual sweatshirt and jeans when Sasuke arrived at his front door.

"Sasu-nii, nice to see you, please wait for a moment, Yuu-niichan will be out in a while"

Bossun little sister Rumi who got the door smiled at him. She had become beautiful, Sasuke thought. Well every girl will become beautiful when they matured. Obviously, Rumi's hair had gone longer and she had this kind of "princess aura" around her. Bossun who sensed that Sasuke had arrived walk to the door.

"Were you waiting for a long time?"

Bossun tone seems to be a bit rough. His face looked a bit dark today, he remain expressionless although Sasuke reply to his question earlier. Rumi waved to them as they leave the apartment.  
Their journey seems a bit dull with none of them spit out even a single word. They continued to walk until they arrived at the place. The dark building is surrounded with an overwhelmingly heavy atmosphere.  
This is when Sasuke turned his head around and sees that Bossun is trembling a bit.

"Are you afraid?"

Sasuke asked his older brother with a suspicious tone.

"No I'm not, who do you think I am"

Bossun held his head high not wanting to lose his pride. Both of them entered the haunted house together. As times passed by, they arrived at the most wicked spot in the building. The corridor is dark and they could heard creepy sounds, an evil laughter when suddenly as the name, a ghost appeared in front of them. It does not have any head instead the head was place on the ghost hand.  
Seeing this event, Bossun scream all his might and run away from the place.

"Onii-chan"

Sasuke is shocked seeing is brother ad loose his mind. Quickly he traced back is older brother and end up finding him collapsed on the floor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That was so embarrassing, forgive me for not living' wit my reputation Sasuke"

Bossun was carried out by an emergency squad dispatched from the haunted house unit. Sasuke who was together with him is getting worried that he might die from the shock.

"its okay onii-chan, but you should tell me that you couldn't handle haunted house…"  
"I'm sorry…."  
"It's okay, really, don't be so hard on yourself"  
"But this supposed to be a fun trip and I, I… ruined it…"

Sasuke couldn't help himself anymore; he leaned in and planted a kiss on Bossun's lip.

"If you don't stop blaming yourself, I'll do it again"

Bossun went from pink to red and ending up with white painted on his face. He is shocked by the kiss.

"What are you…?  
Before Bossun could finishes his sentences, Sasuke planted another kiss on that soft lip of his. The kiss taste like lemonade, reaching every place inside Bossun mouth. When he pulled away, a tiny string of saliva could be seen connecting their lips together.

"That's delicious onii-chan or should I call you Yuu-chan instead"

The kiss was so hot that Bossun head is feeling really heavy right now…. What had just happen to me? He thought…

"I want to be more than brother Yuu-chan, I want to be with you"


	5. Chapter 4 FOR YOU

**CHAPTER 4: FOR YOU…**

January passes away with the remaining snow that covered the city. Sasuke's had been nominated as the new student council president, replacing Agata Souichirou whom graduated last year. He still remembers when he gave the speech at the assembly regarding that matter. His tears spill as soon as he began his speech, the tears flows from his eyes had given the whole school, a temporary shocked.

"Humph… February already… wonder what might happen today"

Speaking of recent incidents, he still remembered that day, the day that he will not forget in his line of duty. The new manager of general affairs, Katou Kiri had rebelled against the new teacher named Kutsuwa what-ever his first name was. That teacher is seriously the pain in the ass, suddenly transferring here; interfere with the students' life, making them distressed of his actions. When that teacher was apprehend by Katou, Tsubaki had done all he could and he succeed in convincing Katou to let the teacher go. But the teacher keeps insulting them and their friends. Angers blazed in their eyes, but before they could pull their anger to be laid on that man, Bossun's fist had landed right on the teacher. He was angered by the fact that the teacher had insulted his friends. That was the very first time that Tsubaki saw Yuusuke's used his fists.

Talking about Yuusuke's, now that he remembers it, he feels like it was yesterday when he first met him. His first impression of him surely isn't good; he still remembers how they would fight even if it is for a small matter. Tsubaki might be good with his fists and actions, but when the problem required the brain Yuusuke's surely will get the upper hand. When they found out about their brotherly relationship, their relationship somehow becoming more intimate. He loves him, he sure about it. He loves him more that a brother should. Their last kiss had proven it. Remembering the matter made him smiled genuinely.

"It's been so long…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Onii-chan, what're you doing?"

Rumi emerged from her room in their apartment. She had been disturbed by the sweet smell that had been flowing in their house. The sweet smell of freshly baked biscuits scattered around the house. Rumi whom makes her way towards the kitchen nearly screamed when she saw a mountain of biscuits piled from the bottom of the plate reaching their ceilings.

"Are you out of your mind, onii-chan"

Her voice went as high as possible. Although she knew about it, but still this is ridiculous. Her brother concentration mode, is one of a kind, the ability surely will helped him if he put it into a good use. But seriously, when he stuck at something that caught his interest it will not over very well. She still remembers when his brother was caught in his hobbies of making origamis; it was fascinating when she saw him making them. But, this is where the pain comes; her brother is too absorbed that he could not be shaken down easily. It took a few months for her caring brother goes back to who he is right now.  
Slowly she reached her hand upon the tray, picking up one of the cookies and savored it tastes. _Onii-chan really is a great cook, _she thought.

"Delicious…"

With the last words she disappeared along with a plate of cookies that her brother made into her room, deciding to do her homework before dinner…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

February, well it is a very short month. Yuusuke's dying when Himeko forced him to try the new flavored of Pelocan, which called Spicy Snow Crab flavored. _Gosh, couldn't she leave him or spared him from the Pelocans at least one a month... _he thought.

"Na, Himeko, what's your opinion on Valentine's"

Himeko's face when from normal, to bright pink. Her cheeks flushed elegantly matching her golden locks.

"Yah... omae (you), why do you ask such a sensitive questions to a girl"  
"Stop it Himeko, you know him better than anyone don't you, he had no sense of delicacy, hihihi..."

Switch whom busy with his work suddenly spoke his word, although it is from the voice synthesis program.

"Bossun, are planning on something"

Switch asked with a cynical tone. He already knew about the brothers relationship when he accidently saw them kissing when he was walking home.

"No, I'm just curious..."

A small smile appeared from Switch stoic face.

"If I'm not mistaken, girls will give chocolates and confessed their feeling, and when the couple is confirmed to be together…. I'll leave that to your genius brain to think about it for yourself..."

_**Hey, there! Dear readers sorry for the late updates, I'm currently in the season of mocks exams. I'm also working on a new story of KnB; please review it if you like. ^_^. The new series I'm workin' on will be posted on 31**__**st**__** of January, right on tanjobi…**_


	6. Chapter 5- EPILOGUE

**Dear reader, it's been a while. Actually I want to updated my stories right on the 31****st**** of January but I have to do it on 14****th**** of February instead because my laptop broke[overheat] and I had to get a new one. Since it's the Lunar New Year on the date, I had to wait for the shop to be open again. This chapter, I think is the most I can do because I had to rewrite it all over again, so it might have some cliché in it… nevertheless, I want all the readers to enjoy it… hope you like it and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY….**

_**CHAPTER 5: FOREVER YOU…**_** [Epilogue]**

Days passed and the season for the youthful spring drawing near. Yes, 14th of February is near the corner… only a week left until that special day…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7th of February

The windows of the Sket-Dan clubroom was widely open, as usual the trio absorbed in their own world. Switch is working on his blog and sites, as a full-pledged otaku, he is fond of streaming for new anime of the season. Himeko on the other hand is cleaning her hockey stick and wipe it until the surface sparkle. Bossun or formally Yuusuke's on the other hand is busy reading the manga that all of them brought to be left in the clubroom. The day was unusually quiet until…

"Help!"

The voice of Onee-chan [Remi sensei] rang through the whole building; it is loud enough to break the glasses. The trio quickly makes their way towards the source of the voice. They were shocked when they see Chuuma sensei is bridal carrying Onee-chan.

"Onee-chan, what happened…..? Chuuma-sensei…"

Their faces turn from pale white to red.

"Chuuma-sensei, how could you do this to Onee-chan?"

Bossun voice startled their homeroom teacher.

"All of you I can explain what happened..."

The three of them are making ruckus in the science lab, knocking everything they can find towards Chuuma-sensei, refusing to listen to the explanation.

"Sensei, you fool, how can you tried to rob onee-chan chastity"

Himeko tighten her grip on Kunnpumaru, her hockey stick, ready to knock off the teacher.

"Look here, all of you, Ahh… I SAID STOP!"

The last explosive words were forced out by Chuuma-sensei to stop all of them.

"Listen well, it's not what you thinking about... we were cleaning the lab when your precious Onee-chan sensei spotted a bug and screamed as she jumped onto me"

Their faces when from angered to expressionless. The make their way back towards their clubroom leaving the couple speechless.

8th of February

The student council members seem restless lately. The principal had piled them with works more than their hand could handle. Yes, the work seems a bit difficult without a genius like Agata's around. However Tsubaki still confined with his way doing the work, it is effective but a bit slow. In the meantime, while Tsubaki is struggling with all the paper works, the works of looking after the school is passed down to the Manager of General Affairs, Katou Kiri-kun.

The beautiful Vice President, Unyuu Mimori-san is in charge of managing the student's illogical requests. The secretary Asahina Kikuno-san is stuck being the right-hand lady of Tsubaki with all the paper works. The treasurer Usami is handling their budgets while being the most unsociable person in the council. All of them still remember when they tried to cure Usami's phobia, they crossed dress just for this occasion. Despite all the hard work they still couldn't cure the certain illness of her.

"Tsubaki, I'm all done do you need any help"

Asahina asked the messy-haired boy about the works that had been entrusted to them.

"No, thank you, I'm almost finished after all"

The boy answered the question without leaving his eyes from the papers.

"Sore ja (Then)… I'm going home first"  
"okay… has a safe trip"

The ponytail girl grabbed her back and start making her way out.

"Ahh… Tsubaki-kun..."  
"What is it Asahina?"  
"G.S.K… Ganbatte, seito kaichou… (go for it, president)…"  
"Otsukare-sama deshita... (thank you for your good work)…"

9th of February

"Momoka… long time no see..."  
"Nee-san…"

The girl clad in caramel orange hair appeared on their front door. The former voice actress turns singer and actress greeted them happily. The former Yankee seems to be rather cheerful today.

"Come to think of it, where's Switch?"

The bespectacled handsome young man wasn't there with them today.

"Switch, oh I remember that he told me he was going to Akiba today, the new Torakon DVD and blue ray is on sale today"  
"Eh… but as I recall he told me that he went to Shinjuku today…"

Realizing each other statement, they began to suspects that something is not right. Momoka whom appeared in their clubroom as lively as ever today, suddenly become gloomy.

"How about we go to his house"

Bossun smiled at both of the girls, without delaying any time he grabbed both of them and pulled them with him, leaving the school ground towards Switch house.

As soon as they arrive in front of his house, Switch walked out wearing casual clothes. They followed him until he arrives at a flower shop.

"Flowers… is Switch going' on a date!"

Bossun grabbed Himeko and covered her mouth.

"You're being loud…shhh..."

Switch walked out of the shop carrying a bundle of lilies on his shoulder. Again they followed him slowly from a safe distance when Bossun realized that the place that Switch is going is that place.  
Suddenly, Bossun stopped and stated that the spying mission should be stopped for the day. Himeko whom had been in a bad mood and Momoka whom seems restless after he told them that were silenced by Bossun's word.

"If you really cared about him, don't follow him today..."

The three of them dispersed and went home with scrambling feelings. Bossun on the other side was sighing, grateful that he didn't cross the line. The line that Switch draw when they first collaborate with each other.

Switch is visiting his younger brother grave. The grave of Usui Masafumi whom he loved so much. Tears came trickling down from his eyes blinding his sight. He spent an hour and a half there before going home…..

10th of February

"Rumi, breakfast…"

The voice of Bossun hits her eardrum. It's odd since her older brother woke up before her. Quickly she got on her feet and walk towards the kitchen.

"Morning, onii-chan, I want croissant and sunny side eggs for breakfast"

The demands that she make seems ridiculous for other people but for her brother whom had lived with her for as long as she remember that is something to be expected from her.

"Sit down and I'll go and makes some eggs"

She sat down at the end of the table.

"How many…"  
"What?"  
"Eggs"  
"Two"

Bossun started making the sunny sides while waiting he pull out two type of croissant.

"Which one does you like, butter or margarine"  
"Margarine…"

The crescent shaped croissant is placed on the plate before going into the microwave. As soon as the eggs cooked Bossun plated it and put it on the table and took out the croissant"

"There you go princess…"

_Well another common day in her life…._

11th of February

The girls' manga club had their name surveying today. As usual Saotome Roman makes her way towards the Sket-Dan clubroom hoping to get some advice regarding her new name. Although her drawing simply questionable she had won a prize and make a debut in the manga society. Influenced by her success, the junior members of the club were targeting for their own debut soon.

As soon as she entered the clubroom, her otome filter was activated.

"Ouji-sama…"

Unfortunately the clubroom was empty. No trace of the Sket-Dan members anywhere, not Bossun, Himeko or Switch. Seeing that the clubroom is empty, Roman makes her way towards her own clubroom, reminiscing that she couldn't see her prince today. Little that she knows, Bossun's actually hiding outside, right at the clubroom window together with Tsubaki. She had nearly caught them being lovey-dovey if not for the fact that Bossun realized about it and managed to pull them out of the mess.

12th of February

Momoka's new movie, Countdown to Heavens is released today. As usual the trio went on the actress invitation for the premier. This is the first time that Momoka seen the three of them dress decently. No goggles, weird shaped cap, no hockey stick, no pelollipop candy and to her surprise no laptop especially on Switch whom used them to communicate with her. He brought a tablet instead to test the new voice synthesis program.

The last time she invited them to the premier is when the movie "Faint Tremor", unfortunately Himeko and Switch ending up sick in bed because of the cold weather. Due to that incident Bossun also couldn't attend it because of Rumi's birthday party.

"Nee-san, Bossman, Switch…. Here…"

Momoka is waving her hand from afar towards the trio. Bossun is wearing casual clothes and surprisingly no shorts this time. Switch in his usual attire and Himeko's wearing something dressy this time. It's a bit feminine but it looks good on the former legendary Yankee, Onihime.

She is really grateful at the three of them. They are the ones that makes her realized that violent couldn't solve anything in the world. They teach her to love, respects and to chase her dream. It was Himeko whom teaches her that being a delinquent isn't all about the strength. Bossun is the one whom shaped her into whom she's today. And Switch, he's the one whom support Momoka the most.

The three of them are her savior, the knights in shining armors that rescued her from her past.

The premier is over after a whole two and a half hour. The four of them decided to spend the remaining time at a fast food chain. Today is another one of the chapter in Momoka's life as a youth…

13th of February

Himeko and Switch were alone in the clubroom today. No traces of their president at all. Bossun's missing from the clubroom today. Weird feeling starting to get onto their nerves when every called and texts that they sent to him weren't replied.

A chilly air suddenly fills the room. Suddenly both of them scream when they saw a woman with long dark black hair crawled into their clubroom from the window.

"Yuuki-san! Please don't scared us like that"

Himeko whines as she realized that the thing is a person that she known for a long time. Yuuki-san was one of the customers that they had when they began their club activities. Known by all as an occult believer, she had drawn a line between the normal and weird clearly in this school.

"Himeko-san, Switch-kun and…. Ehh… where's Bossun-kun?"

The absence of the club president had overall makes no sense at all, since he is the pillar that supports the club.

"We don't know Yuuki-san, but don't worry even if Bossun's not here we can take on the request just fine"

Yuuki looked at both of them.

"Switch-kun, I need you to help me with my laptop can you make some time for it in this week"

Her voice sends chills towards both Switch and Himeko's body.

"After school today, is it alright with you"

Switch looked at her seeking for agreement"

"okay, before I go do you want me to…?"

"NO!"

14th of February

A kind of fancy wrapped package lied on Bossun bedroom table. The package is wrapped in dark blue wrapper and light blue ribbons. He wonders if the package would bring a satisfaction to his loved one. He spends a lot of time in making the thing. Last night he didn't slept at all, too nervous to sleep his mind off. Yesterday evening he even skips his club activities in order to make it.

The melody of the song Evidence by DAISYxDAISY rung through his cell phone. Recently he had somehow attracted to pop music, the caller info reveals the name that makes him smile even more.

"Hello"

A gentle voice coming from the other side knocks his awareness apart.

"Are you ready, today is the day right"

Looking unusually bright today, Bossun pave his way towards the park that they agreed to meet with. He looked a bit different when he is not wearing those goggles and hat of his. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsubaki is waiting patiently for his partner to come. The meeting at the park was his idea after all. After 10 minutes of waiting, suddenly someone called his name.

"Yo, Sa-chan..."

Looking a lively as ever, his former seito kaichou, Agata whom carrying a bouquet of pink hydrangeas in his right hand.

"Agata-san, it's been long since the last we met…"  
"Too formal, Sa-chan is Sa-chan after all, when did you become so matured"

Agata said wondrously. His little kouhai had matured enough to even surprise all the people that he known in this world.

"On the way to see your girl I guess, Agata-san"  
"Well you could say that… Ahh, I'm already late, later"

He disappeared right after saying goodbye. After a while, another messy haired boy arrived at the park.

"Shall we go?"  
"Okay"

Tsubaki finally makes his way out of the park.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The incense burns slightly on the graves that they had cleaned earlier. Sweet smell of grasses and air swept through the area. The decorated package lay neatly on the name plate along with a bouquet of lilies and daisies. The two young men were busing reciting their prayer. Yes, the two of them, Bossun and Tsubaki.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, (mother, father) happy valentine, we hope both of you happy in the other world"

Tears nearly came trickling down Bossun eyes, but it was swept away by Tsubaki finger.

"Mother, father, I had a confession to make…"

Tsubaki expresses his words.

"I love my own brother, I love the son of the same flesh as I am, I love him…

Bossun's looking at Tsubaki, amazed by his words, stunned at the facts that Tsubaki actually confessing in front of their parents.

"Can I take his hand by any means… can I love him…

Suddenly a storm like wind came into their way whispering blessings and happy wishes. Tsubaki smiled brilliantly like the sun while Bossun face revealed a calm composure.

"Let's go home..."

Tsubaki took his older brother hand and pulled him onto his feet. Both of them leave the graveyard.

"Sorry, I didn't prepared any chocolate for you"

Bossun said wearily, but Tsubaki on the other hand still smiling to his heart's content.

"Don't worry; after all we are spending our time at my place today"

Tsubaki grabbed his brother hands and steal a kiss right away. Bossun's cheeks turn bright red.

"And in return for not giving me chocolate, I'm want…  
"Want what…"  
"I want you tonight, I want YOU…"

_**The end….**_


End file.
